


Just Fine

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco likes how things worked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fine

**Title:** Just Fine  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco likes how things worked out.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #48: Infidelity  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** You knew I'd find a way to avoid the whole infidelity thing, right? ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Just Fine

~

Infidelity was expected in pureblood Malfoy marriages. Draco, aware of his father’s peccadilloes with various women (and men), hadn’t been surprised when Lucius called him in to have ‘the talk’. Lucius' advice? Bond for power, play for pleasure, don’t get caught.

Sneaking was supposed to be second nature to a Slytherin, yet when it came time for Draco to choose a mate, he’d chosen with his heart.

His father, predictably, was furious. His mother simply smiled.

And Potter? Potter just kissed him and held him through it all. That theirs wouldn’t be a typical Malfoy marriage suited Draco just fine.

~


End file.
